Talk:Derrick Arden
Becoming a Bizzare Doll- We shouldn't say Redmond contacted Ryan to form a contract to resurect Derek, yet. We only saw Redmond with a telegram, then he met up with Ryan. . 1-On re-reading the chapter 82, it doesn't say WHO the telegram was from. 2- Ryan introduced himself to Redmond in a fashion that suggests they never met.3- When Ryan did the Phoenix pose, Redmond was startled. 4-Most telling of all was the shocked face on all the P4, including Redmond, to see Derek. Those 4 facts makes me think that it could be that Redmond sent a message to his influenctal uncle, Aleister Chamber hoping he would help cover the death up and get rid of the body. Aleister then sent Ryan to Weston. Katzztar (talk) 08:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Your opinion is a matter of speculation. The fact that Edgar has contracted with Ryan to form a contract in order to resurrect Derek, at least, is substantiated. 1. Your argument is a double-edged sword here, indeed it does not state who the telegram was from; thus, it does not explicitly mean that it came from Aleister either. Here, Edgar says that "he will hurry and he will be here tomorrow." Guess who shows up tomorrow: Ryan. Aleister was not mentioned or hinted to in the slightest. 2. Furthermore, this is a very typical business situation. You call up the service provider and commence negotiations—you do not have to necessarily be well-acquainted with them. For instance, when you call a janitor to fix your broken plumbing system, it doesn't imply you are good friends with that said janitor before getting him to provide you service. 3. Who wouldn't be startled by that extravagant pose, it's natural and it does not imply anything. 4. If you recall in the ship voyage arc, even Ryan, the one in charge of Aurora Society, was shocked to see that Margaret Connor has turned into a Bizarre Doll, it was not a part of his plan. It was Undertaker's secret. Most significant is this page; it clearly states that they have set up a contract with Ryan which refutes your first statement.-- }} 00:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) My point was is it too early to say they formed the contract A- with Ryan B- for resurrecting Derek. The manga says they formed a contract "with him". It doesn't say Ryan, so that is just as speculative. It's just as possible that it could have been with Undertaker himself. We won't know until next chapter. Katzztar (talk) 13:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :While you disregard the rest of my pointers, I'll tell you this A it's patently clear that it indicates Ryan, who else can it be. Of course Undertaker is the one that altered Derek's Cinematic Record to turn him into a Bizarre Doll, Ryan is not a Grim Reaper. However if you had referred to the ship voyage arc at all Undertaker is the mastermind working behind the shadows and Ryan is the face of Aurora Society; emphasis on face. Forming a contract with Ryan translates to forming a contract with Aurora Society. And B the entire point of Aurora Society is to resurrect the dead, why would they form a contract with it if it wasn't for the purpose of resurrecting Derek who is dead. Sebastian even mentioned the purpose of Aurora Society.-- }} 18:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC)